


Yuuri! Please Open the Door!

by a_small_town_duck



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, THEY ARE SO CUTE AHHHH, Yuri also tries his best, Yurio has like 2 lines, victor tries his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9159595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_small_town_duck/pseuds/a_small_town_duck
Summary: Viktor says something that sends Yuuri over the edge, causing him to lock himself in their room. Viktor tries everything to get his boyfriend out of the room, even if that means waiting all night.





	

Viktor never knew just how bad Yuuri’s self-esteem issues could get. He’d caught a glimpse of it at the Cup of China competition when the poor man practically shattered, but he didn’t know that was only the surface of it. Until now.

The morning practice had been normal as usual: Yuuri skating as determinedly as ever and Yurio yelling angrily about something, probably Viktor. But there was something slightly off about Yuuri. He seemed more determined than usual. He would curse himself at every little mistake and he would skate everything over and over and over until they had to force him to stop. It was strange. Viktor didn’t like seeing Yuuri this way. He didn’t know why the boy was being this extreme. But he had to at least try to bring Yuuri back to normal.

“Yuuri! If you push yourself too much you’ll get hurt and you won’t win the gold!”

That made matters worse. Yuuri seemed to snap. His face crumbled and his chest seemed to cave in on itself. Everyone stopped and stared at the boy who was breaking down in front of their eyes. Tears started to fall from his eyes and the boy started yelling at Viktor in Japanese. It was angry and on the verge of hysterical. Viktor could barely catch snippets of what the man was saying before something hit him in the face. Something small and gold. His ring.

Yuuri turned and hurriedly skated of the ice. Viktor just stood there stunned, holding the gold ring in his hands.

“What the hell?! What did you say that for?” Yurio angrily demanded after a moment of silence.

“…What? I was trying to motivate him…” Viktor said back, still confused.

“I heard what you told him, that you would marry him once he got a gold medal. He really wants to marry you but he’s afraid he’ll never win gold. And you’re practically a walking gold medal. I want to skate against him this season with him at his best so don’t break him! Go fix this, you idiot!”

“I never knew you cared so mu-“

“NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO BE A CHEEKY BASTARD! GO FIX YOUR BOYFRIEND OR WHATEVER.”

And so now Viktor was stood in front of the door to their bedroom, Makkachin by his side. He didn’t know how to fix this. It was completely silent and Viktor figured that the boy must be crying, muffling the sounds with a pillow. He always tried to hide the sound of his crying, even now. With a deep breath, Viktor knocked on the door and called inside.

“Yuuri? It’s me…Viktor.”

“Go away,” was the only reply that came from the other side.

This would be harder than Viktor thought. He wanted to make Yuuri happy and apologize but first he had to get into that room. But how would he do that? Viktor thought for a moment before calling inside again.

“I have Makkachin with me…He really wants to see you.”

The door opened. Success! However, the success was short lived as the door only opened wide enough for the dog to walk into the room before the door slammed in Viktor’s face. Yuuri must have been especially upset. That wasn’t good at all. Now he was dog-less _and_ boyfriend-less.

“Yuuri! Please open up! I want to speak to you!”

              No answer. He knocked over and over but still he got no answer. How would he get into the room now? A normal person probably would have waited for Yuuri to come out on his own but Viktor wasn’t a normal person. He could figure this out the Viktor way. And the Viktor way was to be so romantic and sweet that the boy would just have to open the bedroom door.

              What was sweet and romantic though? Love notes! They were cute! Viktor ran off to grab a pad of paper. He wrote the sweetest message he could think of and slipped it under the door. He heard the creak of the bed and the floorboards. There was silence as the boy read the letter before the sound of ripping paper filled Viktor’s ears. The fragments of the paper were shoved back from the other end of the door. Dammit. That didn’t work either.

              “Yuuri!” Viktor whined again. “What’ll it take to make you happy?”

“You leaving me alone!”

              Viktor sighed and nodded slightly. He walked down the hallway, figuring he’d just give him some space. It was awful knowing that someone was upset because of him and that he had no idea how to fix it. After a while, he began to hear soft crying and he ran to the door. So much for giving Yuuri space.

              “Open up, Yuuri! I don’t want you to cry!”

“Go away, Viktor!”

“But you’re crying! Please, let me help!”

“No!”

There was a soft thud. Yuuri must have thrown a pillow or something against the wall. That wasn’t a good sign at all. He never threw things like that. Viktor royally messed up. He looked down at his phone and saw that it was close to lunchtime. Maybe he could cheer Yuuri up with a nice lunch. That was sweet and romantic, right?

He ran over to the kitchen and began to make a nice lunch for his boyfriend. It was simple but he knew that Yuuri was probably hungry and that if he tried anything more complicated, it might turn out…not so tasty. Before he brought the plate to the door, he grabbed a napkin and wrote an apology on it. That should get Yuuri to open the door. He thought about how he just wanted to hug and comfort the boy. How he wanted to hold his hands and kiss his knuckles and reassure him that everything would be alright. How he wanted to be there for Yuuri every single time he cried, every time he won, every time he lost. For every gold, silver, bronze, or lack of a medal. It hurt that he couldn’t be by his side right now. It hurt that Yuuri threw his gold ring at him. And it was all Viktor’s fault.

Viktor walked over to Yuuri’s room and set the plate down in front of the closed door before gently knocking.

“Yuuri, I made you some lunch. I set it in front of the door…”

After waiting for a moment and receiving no answer, Viktor walked away from the door, only to hear it open and close. He smiled hearing that the man was eating. Hopefully he would eventually open the door. Unfortunately for Viktor, Yuuri stayed in his room well past dinner. Nothing seemed to be able to get him to open the door. But Viktor wouldn’t give up. He couldn’t give up. He would wait all night if he had to. There was no way he could give up.

Viktor stay seated in front of their bedroom. He couldn’t exactly sleep in his room as Yuuri had locked him out. So he leaned back against the door and wait. The waiting lasted hours and Viktor had started to doze off. Soon, staying awake became too difficult. Viktor’s eyes closed and his breathing became steady. It was about two in the morning when the door opened, and the Russian man was awakened by his head hitting the floor. He blinked before finally staring up at the figure.

Yuuri Katsuki was a sad sight. His brown eyes seemed empty and glossy from all the tears. Their rims were red and puffy while his fluffy black hair stuck to his tear-stained cheeks. The boy looked like a kicked puppy and it broke Viktor’s heart. Viktor quickly scrambled to his feet and desperately tried to hug his boyfriend when Yuuri stuck out a hand, stopping him. There wasn’t any warmth coming from Yuuri. His face was expressionless and cold. Makkachin whimpered softly behind Yuuri before walking with the boy. Yuuri completely ignored Viktor and pushed past him.

“Y-Yuuri!” Viktor shouted as he ran towards his boyfriend.

He tripped and fell into Yuuri’s back. His arms wrapped around his waist and they went crashing to the ground.

“Viktor! What are you doing?!”

“I’m…I’m sorry but I saw you walking away and it was the only thing I could think of…” Viktor sat up and let Yuuri stand up.

“…What you said today really hurt…” Yuuri started. “I just always feel like you only want a gold medal. I got a silver medal! Aren’t you happy about that? You wouldn’t kiss my medal and you even said we would get married when I won gold, but I didn’t and I’m afraid I’ll never win gold-“

Yuuri trailed off seeing Viktor. The man had tears rolling down his face. Both of them did. Viktor bowed his head, feeling awful.

“I…I don’t care what medal you win! I want to marry you as soon as you are ready to marry me. I don’t care about medals period. I only care about you. I love you! I love you so much! I’d rather have you than a million gold medals.”

“You…You said you loved me…”

“I…I did, didn’t I.”

“I love you too…” Yuuri said, a smile appearing on his face.

“So I’m thinking about maybe a spring wedding?”

“Viktor!” Yuuri pushed his shoulder playfully.

“But think about it! All the cherry blossoms in bloom.”

“Viktor…”

“All our friends there!”

“Viktor.”

“Or maybe we could get married on the ice-“

“Viktor!”

Viktor looked up at Yuuri with a confused look. The boy pulled him to his feet so that they could stare into each other’s eyes. It was hard to see in the dim light but Viktor could tell that Yuuri was smiling.

“Shut up and kiss me, Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov.”


End file.
